


adoring fans

by theroomofreq



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But mostly James is a dork, Drunk James, F/M, Fluff, James and Sirius make a bet, Meet-Cute, Sirius is the best wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroomofreq/pseuds/theroomofreq
Summary: Tumblr prompt: I'm sorry to bother you but my son thinks you're famous and he wants your autograph.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter
Comments: 28
Kudos: 44





	adoring fans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Solstilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solstilla/gifts).



“Prove it.” 

“I absolutely will.” 

“How about the red-head at the bar?” Sirius smirked over his glass. “She seems like your type.”

James’ blurred vision traveled off his friend’s face and over to where a woman with long red hair waited for the bartender. Her hair glinted a dark red under the low light of the pub, her curved figure cast in shadow as she leaned her short frame against the counter. James didn’t mean to be so poetic while he observed her, but he often waxed lyrical when there was a bit of alcohol in his veins. 

“‘m telling you mate, completely foolproof.” James’ words slurred together. He pushed his glasses up clumsily by placing his fingers right on the lens, “Big brain, it’s all up here.” 

Sirius’ laughter ruminated loudly through the bar, James smiled, he was so funny while tipsy. Sirius hadn’t stopped laughing all night. He must really be hilarious this evening. 

“Off you go then,” Sirius waved his hand toward the bar. 

James saluted Sirius, knocking his glasses slightly askew before he stood up from his seat at the booth. He tripped a little but caught himself on the table. Sirius laughed again, which likely meant he had tied James’ shoelaces together. But when James ducked his head to look at his trainers, he found everything in working order, which was odd because James was quite clever on his feet. Probably just too excited to prove Sirius wrong. That always got him in a good mood. 

Slowly, he righted himself and began his trek up to the red-headed woman. He turned his head back to Sirius and sent him a wink as he approached her. Sirius looked like that time they saw a long line of motorbikes parade down the street, grey eyes alight.

“Excuse me.” 

The woman turned around, her red hair shuffled around her shoulders. The movement caused James’ jaw to hit the ground. She was, wow, there wasn’t exactly a way to describe her at the moment. The combination of red hair, freckles, green eyes, and her face. Yeah, too much for him. Then, as if she knew it would do him in, she quirked an eyebrow at him, enhancing her features even more. While James’ brain short-circuited, she said nothing, her eyes expectant. 

Oh, right, James came here to chat her up. He was, for a moment, slightly distracted by her, but luckily he had a charming personality and a winning pick up line. 

“Hi. Sorry to be a bother. But my son thinks you’re famous, and he wants your autograph.” James let the words drop out of his smirk slowly. 

“Your son?” Her brow shot up higher on her face. 

“Mmm, that lil tot over there.” James pointed at Sirius, who waved back at them with pursed lips. James thought he did a wonderful job, such a good wingman, his best friend.

The woman laughed out loud when Sirius blew a kiss, James took this as a good sign, he told Sirius this would work. 

“He has your hair,” The woman remarked. Her grin blinded him. It covered half her face and reached both eyes.

“If he’s got any luck, it’ll look like mine when he’s older.” James ran his hands through his hair, fluffing it up a bit for effect.

The woman only gave a snorted laugh in response. James thought this could be his best pick up line yet. Sirius would be so annoyed.

“Alright, have a pen on you?” She held out her hand expectedly. 

James nodded, of course he had a pen. He reached into his pocket but found nothing. Then the next pocket, nothing, nothing. He patted his chest and legs, no pen. He looked back at her hand, then her face. She was smiled mischievously at him. 

She clicked her tongue, “Awe, tough luck mate.” 

She took a swig from her glass and moved to step around him. James felt rather confused. At what point had she gotten her drink?

James sidestepped quickly, his stomach flipped as he intercepted her. “Wait, do you have a pen?”

She shook her head and sent him an exaggerated frown. “No, can’t keep one on me. Kept running out of ink, too many autographs.”

“Can I at least get your name?” James asked quickly, before the whole thing could go to shit.

Her eyebrow shot up mercilessly. “Your son didn’t mention my name? Must not be a genuine fan then. Shame.”

“No! No he is.” James waved his hands in front of her, trying to keep her with him a moment longer.

“Sirius!” James yelled across the bar frantically. “What did you say her name was?”

Sirius, the ever supportive best friend, winked. “Elevendork.”

James thought the name strange, but from the way the woman responded it seemed to be the right one. Her eyes lit up with a small smirk, “Always nice to meet my adoring fans.”

She stepped to the side to walk around James and paused a moment to pat his arm before she left. James twisted around quickly to ensure Sirius caught the whole interaction.

Sirius had in fact watched the entire event and gave James a standing ovation for his performance. James indulged him with a slow and careful bow, due to his slight inebriation, before he headed back to their booth. They sat down together, Sirius’ eyes full of mirth. 

“And you said it couldn’t be done.”

“That’ll be the last time I bet against you. Cheers.” Sirius said as he passed James his glass.

“Elevendork? That her stage name?” James wondered.

“Old family name actually.”

James nodded.

“You don’t have a pen on you, by chance?” 

**Author's Note:**

> come stop by on Tumblr @theroomofreq, or let me know your thoughts below xx


End file.
